To Begin Again
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: The future lies in ruin for the children of the Hades Party. A traitor who hid himself among the group had betrayed and killed the other members, leaving behind their children. Now these same children must travel back in time to stop the betrayal before it happens, or else their future will die with the Netherworld. Rated T for later language and situations. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**To Begin Again Chapter 1: The Arrival**

**Hello Disgaea fans! Welcome to my new story To Begin Again, the pairings that are in this story are Valvatorez X Artina, Emizel X Desco, Laharl X Flonne X Etna, Adell X Rozalin, and Axel X Fuka. To those of you that are wondering "Why are Axel and Fuka together?" It's because the match each other a lot. Both of them are self-righteous in their own way and don't listen to other's opinions, they both have a younger sibling that supports them full-on and they both have wild and crazy dreams for the future. The reason why Laharl is paired with both Etna and Flonne will be explained in the story. As for the other pairings, they should go without saying. Now please enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea in any way shape or form at all.**

**To Begin Again Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Hades lies in ruin.

The destruction and desolation is everywhere as far as the eyes can see, be them demon, angel, or human. Souls of the damned run free with no restriction, causing mayhem and havoc wherever they go. The destruction of this fear energy gathering Netherworld lies in a dark secret that has long since been covered by years of war and immolation.

A traitor.

Within the Hades Party there was a traitor in their midst that caused the world to become like this. He or she caused a great evil being of destruction to be unleashed, one that reduced Hades to waste. The remaining members of the Hades Party fought valiantly to fight off this new threat but had unfortunately died leaving behind only their memories and their children.

And it is these same children who seek to stop this from happening.

"Are you almost done with that portal Emilly?" asked a blonde girl.

Emilly, the girl in question nodded her head. She is the daughter of former President Emizel and the Final Boss Desco. Her blonde hair stood the brightest out of the blondes in the group. The youngest of the group, the others feared for her safety the most even though she has proved time and again that she is a more than capable fighter. She wore a purple hoodie that had gold trimming around the sides with black shorts and skull decorated shoes. The hood of her hoodie was pointed downwards with a red flame burning at the end, how it didn't burn her hoodie off was beyond anyone's imagination. "Yeah it's almost ready Axilia. Are Anabel and the guys ready yet?"

"Yep, all we need is for them to get here." Axilia said as she strummed her bass guitar in boredom. She is the daughter of the great superstar Axel, one can tell she is his daughter by the famous Axel family eyebrows that she sports. Her brown hair is reminiscent of her late mother Fuka. She wears a white jacket that her dad gave her for her fifteenth birthday before he died with a black undershirt along with blue long jeans that has a black stripe running through it paired with tennis shoes. "Honestly, and they say we take forever with preparation."

"Hey!" The two girls looked to see two boys and a girl running towards them. The girl's name was Anabel, daughter of the two great heroes of Veldime Adell and Rozalin. She sports her dad's blazing red hair in the style of a ponytail with the soft, delicate facial features of her mother including her red eyes. She wears a plain red shirt with black baggy pants reminiscent of her father along with the gold engagement necklace he had given to Rozalin along with red shoes. Another thing she had inherited was her mother's bust size much to Axilia's jealousy. She had to wrap bandages around them because she hated it when the two guys would stare at them so openly with blank looks on their faces.

The blonde haired boy is called Raharl. As his name implies, he is the son to one of the most powerful Overlord's to ever exist, King Laharl. His mother was the Fallen Angel Flonne who Laharl had fallen in love with during their journey together. He has the antenna of his father along with his unique bracelets he uses to summon meteors with, however in the back his hair is a bit longer than Laharl's. His blue scarf was knitted for him by his mother and bore a great resemblance to Laharl's own blood red scarf. Unlike his father however, Raharl wore a shirt, a blue sleeveless shirt with black and gold trim on it with coattails. His black pants that shared the same trim design as his shirt and the blue shoes he wore tied the outfit together.

The black haired boy, and the eldest of the group, is called Alucard. His father Valvatorez had named him after his great grandfather's alias. He had his father's Tyrant hairstyle with his mother's deep soulful blue eyes. His outfit was very Arcadian with his vampire roots with a black cape with a red underside, a white dress shirt with bowtie with a ruby embroidered in the middle, complements of Artina with black dress pants and shoes. He is the most level headed out of the group, but has his mother sharp tongue when angered.

"Glad to see you guys showed up." Axilia remarked dryly as she strapped her bass guitar on her back. "Now are you guys ready to go? Because once we leave, there is no going back until the job is done."

Anabel punched her fist into her other open palm. "Hell yeah! I'm gonna make this bastard pay for killing daddy and mommy!"

"I agree." Alucard said as he walked up next to Anabel. "This scoundrel must be made to pay for his or her crimes."

"There is no way I'm going to let this happen." Raharl said with a dark look on his face. "He did this to his future; he did this to our past. There will be blood to pay!"

Axilia smiled at her friends/family. "Alright then, whenever you're ready Emilly."

"Right!" Concentrating, Emilly recalled the ancient text of forbidden magic taught to her by her grandfather. Speaking the runic words, a light blue portal opened. Inside the portal, they could see the past Hades that was untouched by the ruins of the future. One by one, they walked through the portal until Emilly was the only one left. Abandoning her hold over the spell, Emilly quickly jumped through the portal before it snapped shut behind her.

Hopefully this was to be the last time they were greeted by this destroyed future.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhh! _***Slam***_ Ouch…" Axilia rubbed her butt painfully from her landing. Apparently the bird's eye view of Hades from the portal was quite literal when they jumped through it. "Wait… That means-!" The realization hit Axilia too late as the others landed on top of her one by one. When she thought that it was over, one last girly yell was heard as Emilly dropped on the pile of kids.

Having enough of this, Axilia burst from her imprisonment sending the others unceremoniously on the floor around her. "What the hell Emilly? Why didn't you tell us about the fall?"

"Well excuse me! Sorry I didn't tell you anything about an arcane spell I had only used this one time!" she yelled back at her cousin.

The two girls glared at each other before being pulled apart by Alucard. "While it is nice you guys are riled up and ready to go, how about you save that energy for the traitor?"

"*Sigh* Whatever. Let's just look for our first suspect." Axilia said as she dusted her jacket off.

Anabel walked up to her with a look of excitement on her face at the thought of battle. "So who is our first target?"

'She really is her father's daughter…" Raharl thought before speaking. "Our first suspect is Valvatorez."

Alucard raised a suspicious eyebrow. "And why is my father our first suspect?"

"It makes sense Alucard." Emilly said. "I mean, who else would have the sort of power to destroy Hades and our parents?"

Alucard wanted to argue, but he knew he couldn't. Out of all of the Hades Party, Valvatorez was the strongest, that was undeniable. "Fine let's go find him."

Everyone nodded as they went to look for the sardine loving Prinny Instructor. They had to look far and low for him before they finally tracked him down.

At the fish market.

"I guess the saying really is true." Raharl said as he drew his sword. "It's always the most obvious places you never look for first. You guys ready?"

The others, weapons drawn, nodded their heads. If they were right about Valvatorez being the traitor then his whole mess would be done with.

Valvatorez however was blissfully unaware of the impending threat near him. He was giddy with joy at being the first in line to buy the freshly caught sardines. Although the only other demons to eat sardines were only Prinnies and Slumber Cats, he always loved to be the first to sink his fangs into a fresh sardine straight off the boat.

"You!" A voice yelled at him. Valvatorez turned around to see five teenage demons looking at him with their weapons drawn. As he looked at them, he found their clothes to be familiar somehow but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are you here for the sardines?" Valvatorez asked the teens.

"Sardines!? Where!?" The oldest of the bunch said with an excited look on his face.

The red haired girl slapped him on the back of the head. "Concentrate fish head! We need to do this now!"

"Hmm? Do what now?" Valvatorez asked, finding their behavior to be suspicious. Why would they be here if they weren't looking for fish? Unless… "You're here to attack the fishermen who catch these wonderful fish aren't you!?"

"W-What!?" the youngest of the group said. "You can't be serious!?"

Valvatorez nodded his head. "It all makes sense now; this must be a test Fenrich put up for me. He thinks I've been getting weaker with eating all these sardines so he is trying to cut them out from my diet. Very clever Fenrich, but it will take more than a group of teens to separate me from my favorite meal!" Valvatorez said as he drew his sword. "Prepare yourselves for you face the power that sardines have given me!"

The group gave a collective sigh of exasperation mixed with slight amusement. Alucard's dad was the same as he always was. "Very well then!" Alucard said as they brandished their weapons in defense. "Have at you!" The group of time travelers charged at the legendary vampire tyrant Valvatorez with deafening battle cries.

'This should prove to be a challenge.' Valvatorez thought as he ran towards the group.

**Chapter 1: The Arrival –End-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Axilia: Next time on To Begin Again, we do battle with the powerful former Tyrant Valvatorez!**

**Valvatorez: Indeed! I shall not hold back against such worthy opponents!**

**Alucard: Our opponent is fast and diligent, but we shall succeed for the safety of our future!**

**Valvatorez: Wait, what's this about the future?**

**Anabel: Next time on To Begin Again: Chapter 2: Battles and Revelations! We shall fight to keep the future safe!**

**Valvatorez: Again with this talk of the future. Who are you kids and why are your clothes so familiar to me?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So how was it? Good, bad or meh? I love to hear what you all have to say. So hit that review button and tell me what you think. Also, expect Delinquent's Affection to be updated sometime this or next week. I would also like to thank my awesome author friend Axeloftheflame for his help and constructive advice for this fic. And thank you readers for taking your time to read this**

**~Deviljho's Hatred **


	2. Chapter 2

**To Begin Again Chapter 2: Battles and Revelations**

**It's time for Chapter 2 of this story. I'm glad so that this fic started out well. It makes me want to continue it even more! Also if anyone wants to draw fanart for the kids that would be great! Be sure to send me a link if you do make them. I know I said Delinquent's Affection would be updated before this but I couldn't resist.**

**OverlordpringerX: Well I think he's the strongest and thanks for the complement.**

**Mage of Hope: Yeah I'll use them. They'll be introduced later in the story.**

**Jonjames427: I like the ideas. I'll consider them for another story.**

**Chapter 2: To fight a Tyrant**

"Take this!" Valvatorez shouted as he charged at Raharl with a Blade Rush.

Raharl brought his sword down to meet Valvatorez's slash with his own. Raharl then slid his sword out from under Valvatorez and charged forward to slash him. Taking a large back step, Valvatorez dodged the blade and brought his fist to Raharl's side, sending him smashing into a salmon booth. Her fist blazing with fire, Anabel ran up to Valvatorez and sent a flurry of fist flying crashing into his body. Valvatorez grit his teeth at the searing pain of the fire infused punches. When Anabel let up with her punches for a second, he dematerialized into a swarm of bats to escape from her. Slashing into her one by one, Anabel suffered slash after slash as a bat would come and cut her with its claws.

Seeing her friend in trouble, Emilly brought up her staff and shouted. "Giga Star!" A rain of pink colored lasers rained down on the bats, sending them scurrying away from Anabel as she fell to the ground in pain. Getting out of the rubble of the destroyed booth, Raharl ran up to Anabel. "Keep him away from us, I gotta heal her." The others nodded and charged at Valvatorez as he materialized back into his original form. Raharl chanted angelic words as a green aura appeared around Anabel, healing her cuts one by one.

Alucard parried his father's blade strikes one by one as Axilla jumped behind Valvatorez and brought out her bass guitar. "Hey vampire!" she yelled at him. "Are you ready to rock!?" Axilia swung her bass guitar at Valvatorez's side as though it were a baseball bat, sending him crashing into his favorite sardine booth and then through a wall.

Alucard sighed in frustration. "Was it really necessary for you to destroy the booth and that wall with your Rockin' Electric Swing?"

"Hey it got the job done didn't it?" Axilia said as she put her hands behind her head.

However, a burst of energy poured through the wall as Valvatorez flew into the sky in his Bat King form. "You have dared to destroy the sardine stand I so desperately love. Now you shall pay dearly!" Opening his gaping maw, Valvatorez sent a horrible shockwave of sounds blasting towards the group of teens. Raharl managed to pick Anabel up over his shoulders as he jumped out of the blast zone. The others weren't as lucky as they were caught in the blast and got send hurdling through a wall, debris slamming against their bodies.

Valvatorez reverted into his normal form as Raharl and Anabel both slammed their fists into his stomach and face, sending him into a stone pillar. Raharl ran at full speed to his friends and brought them out of the wall. "Hold on guys, Giga Heal!" A warm green light bathed over his friends, healing their bruises and cuts.

Valvatorez lifted himself up from the pillar and charged again at the group with his blade drawn. Before he could get to them, a hand grabbed his leg and threw him into the air.

Anabel smirked as she threw the vampire. "Get ready for this!" She said as she jumped after him. She grabbed him by the arm and starting spinning like a centrifuge. "Inferno Blitz!" Letting go, she sent Valvatorez flying into the ground before chasing after him and slamming her flaming fist into his face. A huge explosion shook the area as Anabel jumped out of the crater she made.

Raharl sighed as he finished healing his friends. "This is getting us nowhere!"

Alucard stood up and dusted himself off. "I agree, fighting my dad is a futile effort by itself.

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" Emilly said as she rubbed her head to ring out the dull aching pain.

"I have an idea." Alucard said as he picked up a barrel of sardines. "Hey Valvatorez!" Alucard yelled at his father. Coughing, Valvatorez got up and looked at his future son. "What do you want!?"

Alucard chuckled as he held a barrel of sardines towards his father. "If you answer some questions, I'll give you this whole barrel of sardines free of charge."

Instantly, Valvatorez put away his sword and leap in front of his son. "I promise to answer any question you choose! Just let me eat them while we talk!"

All of the other kids face palmed at this. If they had known it was this easy to get info from Alucard's dad, they would've done so in the beginning. After paying for the damages they caused to the fish market, they sat in a Prinny training room to have their discussion. Since the humans started cleaning up their act and believed in angels and demons again, Prinnies have been coming is less quantity. While this is good news for many, it disheartens Valvatorez as he loves training the sinful souls trapped in a penguin-like body.

"So who are you kids?" Valvatorez asked with a mouthful of sardines.

"While I cannot give you our names at this point, all you need to know is that we were only testing you." Alucard said trying to be careful on what he reveled to his father.

Valvatorez raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Testing me? For what purpose?"

Emilly sat up and looked at him. "We have reason to believe that there is a traitor in the Hades Party. We are trying to locate him or her and make sure they can't do any damage."

Valvatorez spat out the sardines in his mouth in shock. The sheer fact that he spat out sardines lets one know of the graveness of the situation. "A traitor!? Who is it!?"

"We don't know." Raharl started. "That's why we are going to be testing all of the members. To make sure that we get the right one."

"And how do you know that I'm not this traitor?"

Anabel smiled at the vampire. "Simple, although you are the strongest in the group and can easily decimate us if you tried, you didn't. You held back, and even knowing that we had attacked you first you let us explain ourselves and tell you about the situation. You are of pure heart and that says it all."

"Anabel is a great judge of character." Axilia said with a smile. "She's never wrong when it comes to getting the truth out of people."

Valvatorez nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Now that I have been eliminated as a suspect, who shall you go for next? And can I help in anyway?"

The group looked at each other before giving a universal nod of agreement. "We shall come to you if needed." Alucard said. "Just be sure to watch out for any suspicious behavior from your allies."

"We're gonna go look for our next target now. Stay out of trouble Valvatorez." Raharl said as the group exited the room.

"A traitor huh? I have a bad feeling about this." Valvatorez said as he finished his barrel of sardines. As he threw the barrel away, a hidden door opened to reveal Fenrich walking towards Valvatorez. "My lord, we have new Prinnies to train." He said with a respectful bow.

"Ah, excellent as always Fenrich. You're always so dutiful."

"Hmhmhmhmhm. All is for my lord."

The vampire and werewolf both walked into the next room to begin the Prinny training program.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that's one suspect down." Axilia said as she stretched her arms over her head. "So whose are next target?"

"I say we should see Raharl's dad next." Emilly said casually.

Raharl's antennae rose up in anger as he started at the grim reaper girl. "And why is my dad next?"

"Let's face it Raharl, your dad may not be totally evil but he has been prone to make mistakes that have disastrous outcomes." Emilly said evenly.

"Name one time that ever happened!" he challeneged.

"Well." started Alucard. "Didn't your dad melt down an ice cap in his netherworld once by accident, causing flooding around the area for four weeks."

"Umm…"

"Didn't he forget the day him and your two moms married? Etna went crazy when he forgot and blew up a small netherworld." Emilly said.

"Well…"

"Didn't he start a riot when he offhandedly said he didn't care for my dad's music at Veldime?" Axilia said.

"Oh come on!"

"Didn't he get attacked by a horde of tree demons when he set their home on fire with his Blazing Knuckle?" Anabel said.

"Et tu Anabel?"

All the kids started at Raharl with a blank stare. The weight of their stares pressed against Raharl's mind before he gave in. "Alright, alright!" he yelled. "Let's just get this over with." He made a move to the Dimension Gate but none of the others followed him. "Uh, guys? You coming?"

"We think you should stay here Raharl." said Anabel. "At least for this one."

"Why!? You guys tell me we are going to interrogate my dad then tell me to stay behind!?"

Knowing of his temper, Alucard sighed as he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Look Raharl, the reason you need to stay behind for this one is because you look too similar to your dad. I mean the antenna alone are a dead giveaway that you are not from this time. We were lucky my father didn't notice or we could've been in trouble."

"Plus, your mom may be a bit flighty, but she's good at reading in between the lines." Axilia said.

Raharl clenched his fist in frustration. "But-!"

"Raharl," started Anabel as she held his clenched hand. "If you do this for us, I promise that you can be the first person to give the traitor his punishment."

Raharl softly blushed at the contact he was having with the battle hardened girl. Although she had been fighting for quite a while, her hands were soft to the touch. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine… But I still don't like being left behind."

Axilia patted her friend's back. "Buck up there solider. We'll be back in no time. In the mean time try to see if you can find us some better weapons." Axilia gave a look to her worn gauntlets. "If we're gonna be kicking ass, we have to be prepared for anything."

Raharl nodded his head as the group gave him their money. Although he didn't like the idea of staying behind, he knew deep down that the only true reason that he was mad was that he couldn't see his family.

"We'll be back soon!" Emilly said with a wave.

The other four time travelers disappeared in a flash of blue as they entered the portal. Finally realizing that he was by himself, he ran to a secluded area where no other demon was around. Letting the tears he had in his eyes fall, he only muttered a single name with sadness.

"Irene…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laharl's Netherworld. Inside the Castle. 3:34 P.M

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out of the Gate, the kids enter the grand hall of King Laharl's castle. The halls bustled with demons running around carrying food and other objects.

"Man, this place sure is jumping with energy." Axilia said. "Might make a good place to stop by when this whole traitor mess is cleared up."

"Before that though, let's remember why we came here." Alucard said as he fixed his bowtie. "We should check Etna and Flonne before going for King Laharl. Let's divide up into groups. Axilia and Emilly, you go check out Flonne while Anabel and I will look for Etna. Should either of them exhibited any suspicious activity, alert the others immediately, do not engage" The girls nodded their heads as they split up to look for the fallen angel. "Shall we Anabel?"

A smirk appeared on her face. "Let's."

With Axilia and Emilly, the two girls decided to look around the throne room for Flonne. From her childhood, Emilly remembered Flonne would regularly tell stories to the vassal's children while they worked. The vassals loved how Flonne took care of the kids and always said she'd make a wonderful mother someday. Flonne would blush red at those comments, saying how silly the idea sounded.

"If I'm right, then Flonne should be sitting on the throne telling the kids a story from her adventures." Emilly said as she and her cousin snuck around pillar after pillar.

Axilia peeked over a pillar and saw Flonne with a bunch of little demon kids congregated around her knees.

"Tell us another one Miss Flonne!"

"Yeah another one!"

"Pretty please with a Meatopia Chocolate Bar on top?"

Flonne giggled at the little kids. "Alright, alright. How about the story of when King Laharl saved my life?"

The children cheered as they sat around her with smiles on their face. Flonne cleared her throat as she began her tale. "A long time ago back when I was an angel, I worked as a vassal to Laharl. He was a bit mean at the time but I knew he had love in him deep down. One day while I slept, an evil angel came and took my pendent from me. The pendent was important to me at the time because without it, I would die."

The kids booed at the evil angel saying that he was mean.

"Yes, yes." Flonne said as she continued her tale. "When I told Laharl about it he didn't care at first but when I told him I would reward him, he followed me to find my pendent. Later when we had tracked it down at a very dangerous place, we had found that the evil angel threw the pendent away and a man named Vyers found it. When I asked him to please return it he said no. Laharl had then fought him to get the pendent back, but in his carelessness had accidently knocked it into a river of lava. Not even caring for the danger, he leapt head first into the boiling river to get it back for me. When he returned it to me, he said he only did it for the reward but I knew deep down he cared enough about me to do it. We returned to the castle and I agreed to stay with him to see him become a greater person. The end."

The kids cheered again at the story and begged Flonne to tell another one. "Not now kids, why don't you go to play for a little and let me rest?"

The kids ran around the throne room, deciding to play hide and seek for a while. Flonne sighed and sat down on Laharl's throne. "You two can come out now." She said at the pillar. "I know you're there."

Axilia and Emilly both yelped as they fell to the ground. Axilia had leaned too much on her cousin and made them both fall. "H-How did you know we were here?"

"Laharl and Etna have been training me on sensing my surroundings. After me being attacked for the third time outside the castle, they decided to teach me it to protect myself." Flonne explained. "Don't worry though, I know you guys don't mean me any harm."

Axilia and Emilly breathed a sigh of relief. "Listen." Emilly said. "I know this is sudden but can you answer a couple of questions?"

Flonne nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Great, now-"

"Flonne! Where are you?" A voice boomed from behind the throne. Turning around, the three girls were greeted by the sight of King Laharl walking towards them. "There you are Flonne. I need you to- Who are these kids? Do these kids belong to the vassals?"

"Kids!? You look more like a kid yourself Shorty!" Axilia said before she clamped both of her hands on her mouth.

"What did you just call me!?" Laharl barked at her, his antenna standing up in anger.

'And once again, Axilia's smart mouth has landed us in trouble.' Emilly thought. "Look we don't want any trouble."

Laharl's response was throwing a fist at Emilly who narrowly dodged it. "Well because of your friend's smart comment about my height, I'm going to beat the both of you to an inch of your lives!"

"Stop!" Flonne yelled as she put herself in between Laharl and the two kids. "Please Laharl, don't hurt the kids."

Axilia was about to remark about being called kids again before Emilly closed her cousin's mouth with both of her hands, effectively rendering Axilia's language to a series of muffled words.

"Flonne, move out of the way." Laharl said calmly. A bit too calmly considering his rage a second ago.

"No!"

"Flonne move!"

"I said no!"

"I'm not gonna ask again! Move!"

"I. Said. NO!" Flonne then pushed the overlord away from the kids and into his throne with her on top of him. "Go get out of here!" she yelled at them. Needing no second warning, the cousins ran into the main hall of the castle.

"Flonne get off of me now!" Laharl yelled at her.

Flonne shook her head. "Not if you're going to hurt those kids!" Flonne knew Laharl would never use force to move her so she was in the advantage zone.

However she didn't plan on his trump card.

Grabbing her head with both of his hands, Laharl planted a light kiss on Flonne's lips. Flonne blushed extremely hard at the bold move that Laharl never made before and fainted against him. Smirking, Laharl gently placed Flonne sitting on his throne before he ran after the two girls.

'They better prepair themselves for the ass kicking of a lifetime!'

**Chapter 2: Battles and Revelations –End-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Axilia: Next time on To Begin Again we are chased down by the ferocious overlord Laharl!**

**Laharl: You're damn right I'm ferocious, powerful too!**

**Emilly: Our chaser is extremely cunning and deceitful, if he captures us, it's all over.**

**Laharl: Hahahahahahaha! Expect no mercy from me!**

**Etna: Prince, you do realize they are just buttering you up so they can escape right?**

**Laharl: What? –Looks around to see the future girls gone- Damnit!**

**Axilia: -Whispering- Next time on To Begin Again, Chapter 3: The Red Queen appears!**

**Laharl: I heard that!**

**Axilia: Crap! –Runs away-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So crap is escalating quickly isn't it? Laharl chasing down the girls while Alucard and Anabel look for Etna. And who is this Irene Raharl spoke about? Expect more humor and action in the next chapter. Be sure to hit that review button and send me your thoughts! See ya**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Begin Again Chapter 3: The Red Queen Appears!**

**Welcome to the third chapter of To Begin Again. This story is doing rather well, so updates are going to be a bit more continuous from now on. **

**Mage of Hope: Thanks dood!**

**OverlordPringer X: Well in this story, Laharl has been going steady with both Flonne and Etna for a while now and they are soon to be wed. The reason why he is with both of them will be explained in this chapter.**

**Jonjames427: The reason why I don't have characters from Disgaea 3 yet is that they will be coming in later in the story. And Hanako is taking a vacation from being Etna's student for a little.**

**Guest: So I shall.**

**Another Guest: Here is your update and the reason why Desco and Emizel fell in love will be explained at a later chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Never gonna own it.**

**Chapter 3: The Red Queen Appears!**

Alucard and Anabel slowly walked around, looking for the Beauty Queen known as Etna. The pair looked in the upper floors of the castle in order to find her. Their questions of the location of Etna to the other vassals led them all around the castle, following a random circle of ridiculous locations.

"Agh! This is getting us nowhere!" Anabel groaned in frustration. "We have no leads on where she even is, much less if she even is the traitor or not!"

"Peace Anabel, we will find her sooner or later. We just have to keep our wits about us."

Anabel sighed and continued to question vassals about Etna's location. Soon enough though, they found a Prinny who actually knew where she was.

"Yeah dood, I saw her out back making preparations for the wedding dood." The Prinny said with a point to the back garden.

"Wedding?" Alucard said with a cocked brow. "Who's getting married?"

The Prinny gave Alucard a funny look before coming to a realization. "Oh you must be new here dood! Master Etna is getting married to Overlord Laharl dood. Along with her, Lady Flonne is also marrying Overlord Laharl on the same day dood."

Anabel and Alucard looked at each other in shock. They knew Raharl's two moms both married his dad on the same day but they always assumed that they waited until they were a bit older. "Why is he marrying both girls?" Anabel asked curiously.

"Oh you should've seen it dood." The Prinny began. "You see, after the whole events with the Hades Party, Overlord Laharl had gone on another adventure with his crew dood. During the journey, Master Etna had fallen in love with the Overlord but he was already dating Lady Flonne at the time dood. When Master Etna had confessed, Lady Flonne grew furious that her best friend would try to steal her boyfriend from her so it lead to a falling out with Lady Flonne and Master Etna's friendship."

Alucard and Anabel took all the information in slowly, making sure not to jump the gun on any assumptions. "So what happened after that?"

"Well they started fighting tooth and nail for Overlord Laharl's affection dood. When one of them did one thing to earn his favor the other had to outdo that dood. Eventually it got to the point where Master Etna and Lady Flonne started actively fighting each other dood." The Prinny shivered at the memory. "I lost so many brothers due to Master Etna's rage dood."

"Sorry to hear that." Anabel said as she gave the Prinny a pat on the back. "So what did Overlord Laharl do to end the fighting?"

The Prinny sat down on the ground as he recalled the last bits of the story. "Well dood, the Overlord didn't want to do anything at first because he knew that when those two are angry, they'll snap at anything. But when his castle started to fall apart due to their fighting, he gave them a choice dood. He said, 'Either you two stop all this damn fighting over me, or I'm gonna get violent!' dood. When he said that, both girls asked him to choose between them but he couldn't, he said he liked them both for many reasons dood. So after a while of debating, the girls decided for the sake of their friendship and the man they loved, that they would share him dood. That took the Overlord by surprise but eventually, he warmed up to the idea dood. So now we are gonna have two queens dood!"

"Well that certainly sounds nice." Alucard said as he brought out a sardine from a tin case he was carrying. "I was going to eat this later but I want to give it to you as a sign of thanks for telling us that story." With that said, Alucard threw the sardine towards the Prinny who gleefully caught it in his flippers.

The Prinny ate the fish with delight. "Thanks dood. You guys are so awesome dood!" The Prinny then walked down the halls to of the castle to do the rest of his chores with a bounce in his step.

"That was nice of you Alucard." Anabel said as she scuffed up his hair a bit. "I know how you love your sardines so you really must have appreciated what that Prinny told us."

Alucard frowned at the girl before fixing his hair with a comb that he held at all times in his pocket. "Well with this information we can potentially remove Raharl's parents from the traitor list."

As Alucard and Anabel walked towards the door that lead to the garden, they heard a loud boom that shook the castle followed by the yell of, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Both Alucard and Anabel sighed as they ran to the direction of the explosion.

"How much you wanna bet that Axilia started it?"

"I'd bet anything and probably win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axilia and Emilly ran in a full out sprint as they attempted to out run the blue haired Overlord. Pushing vassals and Prinnies alike out of the way, they made their way to the upper floors of the castle.

The girls turned sharply on a corner and pressed their backs against the wall as they caught their breath.

"Do you think he's still following us?" Axilia said as she panted with exhaustion.

"Let me check." Peeking around the corner, Emilly check to see if there was any sign of the diminutive Overlord. A fireball flew straight pass Emilly head, missing her by an inch. Pressing her body back against the wall, she only turned to her cousin. "Does that answer your question?" Before picking up a running pace again.

Laharl turned on the corner that the girls were at and launched another fireball in their direction. "When I get my hands on you I'm gonna make death look like an appealing option!" He yelled as he threw more fireballs as he ran after them.

"Damn it!" Axilia cursed. "Why can't we lose him!?"

"Maybe because someone had to open her big mouth!" Emilly snapped at her as she dodged the fireballs being tossed at them.

"Well excuse me! If he didn't call me a kid we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't opened your smart mouth!"

"Oh forget this!" Axilia yelled as she turned around and bared her fists in defense. "Mom told me never to run away from a fight so I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Emilly cursed at her cousin's bravado and stood with her, scythe drawn. "You do realize that there is a high probability of us dying right?"

"Just shut up and help me fight him off until the others arrive. They probably heard the explosions he made." Axilia said as she held her ground.

As Laharl's footsteps thundered towards the girls. Emilly tightened her grip on her scythe as Axilia brought her fist back, ready to strike.

"Get ready!"

"It's Showtime!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Alucard and Anabel ran towards the source of the explosion, they heard new sounds that shook the castle to its core. As the castle shook, Alucard and Anabel lost their footing and fell forward on the ground.

"Damn it, what's going on up there?" Anabel asked as she got back up and started to run again.

Alucard got up and sprinted after Anabel. "Do you think they got into a fight with someone?"

"If they did then that's not good. If they got into a fight with a high powered demon they could be in trouble!"

As they ran, they were soon met with a door at the end of the hallway they were traversing. Anabel quickly opened the door and rushed forward only to slam into someone in the process.

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

Anabel rubbed her head as Alucard helped the brawler up. "Sorry for slamming into you, we're kinda in a hurry." Anabel said as she looked at the person she slammed into. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Etna she bumped into.

Etna dusted herself off as she gave a look to the two kids. "Hm? Who are you guys, I've never seen you around before. Are you new?"

"W-Well-"

"You see-"

Etna watched with amusement as the two tried to come up with a feasible excuse of their being here. Chuckling, she only grabbed the two by their arms. "Shush..." She lead them down into the main hall. Making sure no one was looking, Etna opened a secret passageway and ushered Anabel and Alucard forward. Closing the door behind her, Etna turned on the lights to her secret room. "So what's the deal with you two? You both look familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

The two looked at each other before nodding their heads in silent agreement. "Can you keep a secret?"

Etna nodded her head.

"Look I know this may be hard to believe but we are from the future." Anabel said carefully.

Etna stared at the girl for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter. "Hahahahahahahaha! Oh man that's a good one! Hahahahaha!" She doubled over, holding her sides as she laughed away at the kid's info. After a while of this, Etna got back up while wiping a tear from her eye. When she looked at the kids again, they held a no nonsense look upon their faces. Etna frowned at them. "Oh god you guys are serious aren't you?"

"Why would we lie about something like that?" Alucard asked as he pulled out a photograph from his shirt pocket. "If you need further proof that we are from the future then look at this."

Etna examined the photograph as she grabbed it from the young vampire's hands. Her eyes widened as she saw herself in the picture along with all of her friends that she has made over the years, all looking much older with children next to them as well. She saw Alucard and Anabel in the picture as well, solidifying the true of their statement. Etna herself in the photo was taller than she was now and had much longer hair, seeming to have gotten rid of her pigtails along with wearing a black long, flowing dress with red trim on the sleeves and bottom of the dress. Her bracelets and necklace stayed with her in her adult form but she was delighted to find out that her chest size finally grew but she also took notice that she looked pregnant in the photo.

Etna let out a small breath before giving the picture back to Alucard. "Okay, so you got some proof that you're not crazy. But why are you all here then? Shouldn't you guys be living it up with your family back there?"

"The reason we can back is that there is a traitor in the Hades Party." Anabel said.

Alucard nodded his head and stood up. "Given that you and your friends were a part of the Hades Party, you were all deemed as suspects as is everyone else who was involved with them."

"So we're all suspects huh?" Etna said, suspicious if they were telling the truth. "And have you crossed anyone off the suspect list yet?"

"At this point it is only my father Valvatorez that has been cleared off the list. But he is only one of many suspects."

"And what are you guys gonna do when you catch this traitor?"

"We are going to kick the crap out of him or her and make sure that they can't cause any damage to the future." Anabel said as she punched her fist into her open palm. A gesture that Etna recognized almost immediately.

"Wait a sec, are you Adell's kid?" Etna asked the flame haired girl. Anabel nodded her head in confirmation. Etna then started to laugh again. "Hahahahaha! Damn I thought that prude of a princess would never let him in!"

"Hey! That's my mommy you're talking about!"

"And you still call her mommy? Oh that's so adorable." Etna said as she patted Anabel's head in a condescending way. "Well you have a lot of your dad in you, I can tell you that much. So, what can Auntie Etna do for my favorite little niece?" Etna said as she gave a playful squeeze to Anabel's cheeks.

Anabel blushed red at her statement as she pushed Etna's hands off her. "Auntie Etna?"

"Yep from the looks of that picture, we look like to be all one happy family. So it's only natural that I play the cool aunt."

Alucard coughed in his hand to get the girl's attention. "Well then 'Aunt Etna', have you noticed any suspicious behavior from Flonne or Laharl?"

"Hmm, not that I'm aware of. Flonne is as bubbly as always and the prince is his normal egotistical self." Etna said. "Plus I don't think the prince would try anything, he's pretty happy right now so I wouldn't see why he would betray us. He may not admit it, but he cares for all of his friends."

Anabel stared at Etna for a little to find any little twitch of her body while she said this. When she was done, she turned to Alucard and gave him a thumbs up of approval.

"Well it seems that you are not lying."

"Are you sure about that?" Etna said as she made a devious looking face at the kids. "How do you know that I'm not bullshitting you?"

"Come on Etna don't try that crap with us." Anabel said. "You've babysitted so many times that we figured out your tricks when it comes to lying. Plus anyway why would you want to betray your son?" She added as an afterthought but clamped her mouth when the words escaped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I have a son in the future!?"

Alucard sighed in frustration at Anabel's slip up. "Damnit Anabel, why did you have to say that!? Oh well, no sense in hiding it now." He turned to Etna. "Yes you do have a son but he wasn't born from you. He was born from Flonne but you loved him all the same."

"A son huh…?" Etna said to herself. "What's his name and is he here?"

"His name is Raharl, and no he isn't here. We had left him behind at Hades because if we brought him here then we would've easily been discovered."

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Well time travel is a slippery slope." Anabel said. "I mean let's say you were Raharl's birth mother and we told you this and then you decided not to have him. Then Raharl would cease to exist and we would have no memory of him."

Etna nodded her head in understanding. "So why did you guys tell me this?"

"We told you because we feel as though you wouldn't overreact like Flonne would. Knowing how she is, she'd probably do something to change the future for us. We trust you because you are very level headed and can handle this sort of stuff without flipping out."

"So are there others with you or are there just the two of you here?"

Alucard opened his mouth to answer but another shake of the castle interrupted him. Etna sighed in frustration. "Damnit, who the hell is the prince attacking now!?"

Alucard and Anabel's eyes widened with realization. They rushed out the secret door to find their friends before it was too late.

"Wait!" Etna said as she ran after them. "Who the hell is he fighting!?"

"Axilia and Emilly!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axilia was knocked into the ground as she got hit by Laharl's fist. Painfully, she managed to bring herself up on one knee before Laharl tried to punch her again. Before his fist came into contact with her, Emilly block his attack with her scythe and blasted him back with Star magic. "Axilia, we gotta run! We can't win this fight!"

"No!" Axilia said as she picked herself up. "I'm not gonna run from him!"

Emilly cursed as Laharl ran towards them, seeming unscathed from the point blank blast. "Blazing Knuckle!" he yelled as he charged at the girls with his blazing fist.

"Shield!" Emilly brought up a barrier to protect them from his attack. "Axilia now!"

"Right!"

Axilia jumped over the shield and behind Laharl who turned around only to be met by a Bass Guitar to the face. Her hit sent Laharl soaring through a wall with a loud crash and fall of debris.

"Let's get out of here before he gets out!" Emilly said. Before Axilia could even form an answer, Emilly used magic to pick her cousin up and started to run down the hall away from the Overlord.

"Put me down Emilly!" Axilia yelled as she struggled against the spell. "I can run on my own two feet!"

"Oh no! Knowing you, you'd just run right back to Laharl just to keep fighting!"

Emilly turned a sharp right down the hall. As she did this, she slammed into other people and released her hold over the spell used to carry Axilia out of surprise. Emilly looked to see who she bumped into only to be greeted by the sight of her friends and Etna.

"Oh guys! Thank God you're here with…Etna!? What is she doing here, I thought you told us not to engage!"

"We could say the same thing to you two!" Alucard yelled at the young girl, making her flinch slightly. "What made you guys think it was a good idea to fight with an Overlord!?"

"Hey lay off her!" Axilia said as she got up. "It's my fault, he called us kids and that ticked me off."

Alucard groaned. "Well this is a fine mess you got us into Axilia. How are we gonna get out of this one?"

"Don't worry kids, leave this to Aunt Etna." She said with a wink.

No sooner than she said these words, Laharl came bolting down the hall. Alucard and Anabel placed themselves in front of the two girls to protect them in case whatever Etna was planning didn't work. Laharl stopped in front of his bride to be and looked in back of her to see the future kids.

"Etna move! I got business with these brats!"

"Oh prince there's no need to kill them. I had those two kids insult and attack you."

"What!?"

Etna giggled in response. "You see prince, it's been so long since anyone has challenged you for the throne and you haven't been keeping up with your training. So I thought you were getting soft, therefore I had these powerful kids I found come here to test you."

Laharl looked at Etna with an incredulous look on his face. "You send these little brats to attack me because you thought I was getting soft!?"

"Yep!"

The complete candidness of her statement was surprising to Laharl, but he should have known she would try something like this. "*Sigh* We are getting married soon and you still do this sort of stuff to me. Honestly Etna I'm strong enough to handle anything that's thrown our way. Plus I have you and Flonne to help me out."

"Aw isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever said?" Etna said as she gave her fiancé and peck on the cheek. Laharl blushed hard and turned away so the future kids couldn't see his face.

"Whatever, take these kids to the nurse to get healed up. I gotta go check up on Flonne." With that said, he walked off to the Throne Room to see if his other wife was alright from his little move earlier.

Etna turned to the kids with a smile on her face. "There, you guys are in the clear now."

"How did you do that?" Emilly asked in amazement.

Etna giggled. "Trust me, when you know a person long enough, you know how to get them to believe what you say." She helped Axilia her on her feet then pointed down the hall. "If you take a right down the hall, it should lead you to the Main Hall then take another right to get to the Nurse. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the others and tell you if something is up."

Alucard bowed respectfully to Etna. "Thank you Etna, we appreciate your help on this matter."

"Don't sweat it; just be sure to tell my son good luck and to give this traitor hell!"

"Will do." Anabel said as she threw Emilly over her shoulder like a duffel bag. "Take care Aunt Etna!"

The group turned around and started to walk down the hallway. Axilia looked at Anabel with a funny smile on her face. Anabel looked at the girl with a perplexed look.

"What?"

"So Aunt Etna huh?"

"Shut up…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! I feel so much better!" Axilia said as she stretched out after being treated. "That healing magic feels great!"

Emilly sighed at her cousin. "We wouldn't need to have come here in the first place if you hadn't opened your mouth."

"Eh, whatever. It all worked out in the end. Now we got someone on the inside to help us out."

"While that is great, I would prefer it that you don't go around picking fights with people from the past Axilia. Remember, one mistake-"

"Can screw up the future. Blah, blah, blah I get it."

Alucard sighed at the girl's attitude. 'She definitely has both her mother and father in her.'

Anabel cracked her knuckles to get the other's attention. "So where is our next stop?"

"I say we should go back to Hades to get Raharl before we plan our next move." Emilly said. "After all, if we do find this traitor soon, then we are gonna need his power to help us."

"You're right Emilly." Alucard said as he paid the Nurse for her work. The group walked to the Dimension Guide and asked her to teleport them to Hades. The Guide opened the Gate and the future kids walked through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raharl sighed in frustration. "What's taking them so long? It's been over three hours; it shouldn't take them this long!"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up!"

Raharl delivered a painful kick to the demon's head for his outburst who cried out in pain. When Raharl had finished getting the group new gear, he was attacked by a gang of demons who wanted to mug him. Raharl has easily mopped the floor with the group of four demons and now sat on them as he awaited the return of his friends.

"Hey Raharl!" A voice behind him yelled. Turning around, he saw his friends approach him. He noticed that Axilia and Emilly looked like they got roughed up a bit.

"Hey guys." Giving one last painful kick to all four demons, he jumped off of them and walked to the group. "What happened, did you find the traitor yet?"

"Nope." Anabel said. "Your folks seemed normal to us, we even got your mom Etna to be on the lookout for us. Also she say good luck and to give the traitor hell."

Raharl gave a feral smile at the message. "Good to know mom supports me tearing this bastard a new one!" Raharl quickly handed the others their new weapons. "So who's our next target?"

"I saw we try Anabel's parents next!" Axilia said with a smirk as she strapped on her new battle gauntlets.

"Indeed, that sounds like a good option!" Alucard concurred.

"W-Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Anabel asked as the others walked towards the Dimension Gate.

"Nope!" Emilly said with a smile. "We gotta interrogate everyone eventually, so why not do your parents now?"

"But-!"

"Butts are for pooping! So get in there already!" Axilia said as she pushed her friend into the gate. "You coming Raharl?"

Raharl quickly placed his sword into the sheath at his side. "Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on!"

Jumping through the gate, the group was transported to a familiar sight of Holt Villiage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: The Red Queen Appears –End-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Raharl: Next time on To Begin Again, Anabel's parents are our next target.**

**Anabel: Why now? Couldn't it have waited a bit?**

**Axilia: Despite her pathetic pleas, we are going to interrogate the human hero and his demon wife. We will never beat the answers out of them if we have to!**

**Anabel: Wh-What!?**

**Emilly: Next time on To Begin Again, Chapter 4: A Warm Home. Veldime awaits us!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? Next stop for the kids is Veldime. Also thanks to a friend, some new characters will be joining the kids on their journey! Please hit that review button cause it makes me happy to see an new review! Peace out!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


End file.
